1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems for the electrolytic chlorination of bodies of water; and, more particularly, to such a system whereby a vertically oriented electrolytic cell containing a metallic electrode, such as copper, and a precious metal coated titanium electrode is connected between a pump and a body of water, such as a pool, spa, supply of potable water, or the like, containing a saline solution, and having means for passing an electric current through the cell. The present invention further provides a novel electrode stack design, conducive for forming an efficient chlorinator comprising a plurality of interconnecting electrode stacks of separate electrical cells.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, swimming pools, spas, and the like, must be chlorinated to prevent accumulation of algae and bacteria, transfer of disease, and the like. Heretofore, such chlorination has been accomplished by depositing relatively large quantities of sodium hypochlorite into the water to be gradually dissolved over time. Unfortunately, with this procedure, the high quantities of chlorine released immediately after the sodium hypochlorite has been added to the water gives off a strong and offensive odor that makes swimming unpleasant. Also, the high concentration of chlorine results in bleaching bathing suits, towels, and the like. Further, a high concentration of chlorine often results in eye and skin irritation, and may even discolor the swimmers"" hair. Obviously, none of these effects is desirable.
On the other hand, between treatments, the chlorine level often falls below a biologically effective level, which allows buildup of bacteria and algae, and allows transfer of disease. This, too, is undesirable. Thus, the chlorine treatments systems of the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory.
Various attempts have been made to provide systems for improving the effective treatment of such bodies of water. Such systems may comprise electrolytic cells for dissociation of a salt to yield a bioactive agent, or may provide for periodic infusion into a body of water of chlorine, provided, for example, by a floating reserve of chlorine tablets. Examples of such systems may be seen with reference to British Patent Number 1,426,017 to Miles; U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,979 to Clinton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,016 to Diprose et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,706 to Lisboa; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,360 to David et al.
None of these systems, however, are seen to provide the several benefits, features, and advantages of the present invention. Further, none are seen to provide an electrode stack design that is conducive for forming an efficient electrolytic cell comprising a plurality of independent, but electrically interconnected, electrode stacks forming adjacent cells within the common housing of a single chlorinator. Through use of such a chlorinator, better control of bioactive chlorination within a body of water may be maintained.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, and an improved method of chlorinating swimming pools, spas, potable water supplies, and the like, is provided which constantly maintains the water at a desired level of chlorination without significant variation and which prevents fading of clothing, discoloration of hair, irritation of skin and eyes, and other disagreeable and dangerous side effects, while discouraging growth of bacteria and algae, and ensuring that the water will be safe for bathers.
These advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, potable water supplies, and the like, comprising means for maintaining an approximate 0.7% saline solution in said body of water and providing a vertically-oriented electrolytic cell connected between the pump and the body of water. The electrolytic cell contains a metallic electrode, such as copper, and a precious metal coated titanium electrode, and has means for passing an electric current through the cell.
The present invention further provides a novel electrode stack design, conducive for forming an efficient electrolytic cell comprising a plurality of interconnecting electrode stacks. Accordingly, provided is an electrode having a tab adjacent its top for electrical interconnection with other like-charged electrodes, and for offsetting oppositely charged, but similarly interconnected, electrodes in a staggered manner. Non-conductive spacer elements are provided between electrodes, and, further, between electrode stacks, to prevent current leakage and shorting therebetween. A plurality of electrically interconnected electrode stacks within a common housing form a plurality of independent, but electrically interconnected cells, within a single chlorinator. Electrical connection of this plurality of cells in series provides a highly efficient, low current, high yield chlorinator previously unknown in the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, potable water supplies, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, potable water supplies, and the like, which constantly maintains the water at a desired level of chlorination without significant variation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, potable water supplies, and the like, which prevents fading of clothing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, potable water supplies, and the like, which prevents discoloration of hair.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, potable water supplies, and the like, which prevents irritation of skin and eyes and other disagreeable and dangerous side effects.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, and the like, which prevents disagreeable side effects while discouraging growth of bacteria and algae, and ensuring that the water will be safe for its intended use.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, and the like, comprising means for maintaining a 0.7% saline solution in said pool and providing an electrolytic cell connected between the pump and the pool, and containing a metallic electrode, such as copper, and a precious metal coated titanium electrode, and having means for passing an electric current through said cell.
Yet still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, and the like, comprising a novel electrode stack design, conducive for forming an efficient electrolytic cell comprising a plurality of interconnecting electrode stacks.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, and the like, wherein the chlorinator comprises an electrode having a tab adjacent its top for electrical interconnection with other like-charged electrodes, and for offsetting oppositely charged, but similarly interconnected, electrodes in a staggered manner.
Yet still another and further object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, and the like, wherein the chlorinator further comprises non-conductive spacer elements provided between electrodes, and, further, between electrode stacks, to prevent current leakage and shorting therebetween.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved chlorination system for pools, spas, and the like, wherein the chlorinator comprises a plurality of electrically interconnected electrode stacks within a common housing to form a plurality of independent, but electrically interconnected cells, within a single chlorinator, and wherein electrical connection of this plurality of cells in series provides a highly efficient, low current, high yield chlorinator.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reading the following Detailed Description and claims in light of the accompanying drawing Figures.